When Alecian Came
by TheOneStoryTeller
Summary: Twelve year old Alecian Winchester is the unborn child of Mary Winchester. So when she comes along with Castiel to the brothers, there's no telling what they'll be dealing with.
1. Prolog Obviously

**PROLOG**

 **"Who shall bring this** child down to Earth?" asked an angel during a joining.

"I will." said another.

"Very well, may she be with you through all trials." replied the first angel.

"Be sure to give her the most beautiful vessel, Castiel." joked the first angel.

Castiel nodded in agreement and set off for Earth.

"This vessel should do." Castiel said aloud, looking at the dead pregnant woman on the ceiling.

"The Winchesters should treat you right. I'm sorry for putting you in an unborn child's body." continued Castiel.

* * *

You both appeared in a car. Both of you sitting beside each other in the back seat.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted the man driving.

"Holy sh- Cas! I thought I told you no appearing when I'm driving!" Dean shouted, looking at the sleeping man beside him in the passenger's seat.

"Sorry, but I have a gift for you." Castiel said with no expression on his face.

"Please don't be another 'Castiel's Homemade Pies'." Dean whispered to himself.

"I have your sister." Castiel continued, picking up my hand and waving it at Dean for me.

"Cas, we don't _have_ a sister." Dean replied, grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just take the poor girl back home to her family." Dean continued.

Castiel looked at me confused, and said to Dean.

"Is this not the child your mother was pregnant with before she died? The unborn Winchester?"

With this, Dean looked in the mirror at me. He swerved the car over to the side of the road and parked.

"Everyone out! Including you Sam!" Dean yelled, punching Sam in the shoulder.

"Hey! Wh-" Sam started, looking down at the twelve year old that was myself.

"Who's she?" Sam finished, stepping out of the now known '1967 Chevy Impala' or 'Baby'.

"As of now, our naked 'unborn sister'." Dean answered, sarcastically.

Sam looked at me again. Then at Castiel.

"Our mom never mentioned her being pregnant before she died." Sam said, confused.

"Because she didn't even know." I explained.

"I _am_ your sister. I am twelve years old. I was a twelve year old angel and took your mom's dead baby as a vessel." I shrugged.

"And you need some clothes, here." Dean said, giving me his jacket. Then he slapped me across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" I complained, slapping him back.

"If you were a demon it wouldn't have hurt." Dean explained, placing his hand on his face.

"Well obviously I'm not!" I shouted, also rubbing my face.

"I would've killed you first, duh!" I continued.

I started to feel something running from my eyes.

"OH MY GOD! I-I'M BLEEDING FROM MY EYES! CASTIEL HELP!" I screamed, running to Castiel.

"No you're not! You're crying. Relax." Sam comforted, sitting me down in front of him on the grass.

"Here." he said, giving me a white piece of cloth.

"This is a tissue." he explained, "It helps dry your face when you cry."

He stood up and started discussing something with Castiel.

"So, 'sis' what's your _real_ name?" Dean asked, sitting beside me.

"Alecia." I replied, looking down at my bare feet.

"Let's make that name shorter and easier to remember. How about Alec?" Dean suggested, helping me up.

I shrugged.

"It seems okay." I replied, stuffing the tissue in the jacket's pocket.

Dean half-smiled and walked over to Sam and Castiel.

I stood there speechless, both worried and excited for my new life with the Winchesters and Castiel.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this was a short chapter for the beginning of my new Supernatural Fanfic, but, we'll call it the 'prolog'.**

 **SEEMS LEGIT.**


	2. Another Obvious Chapter known as One

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **ALSO OBVIOUS**

 **A/N**

 **(Puppet and The Eden Project-The Fire fits this chapter well)**

 **I looked out the window of the motel we were staying in.**

Castiel had left me here until he got back from who-knows-where.

Now I'm stuck here, with my brothers, staring out the window.

"Do you, since you're an angel, have your-um-ya' know, _period_?" Sam asked, looking at me confused.

"I mean, if you don't feel comfortable telling me that's fine. Just thought you'd want something like chocolate or whatever." he continued, trying not to sound like a pervert.

Dean snorted, then went back to reading the newspaper.

"No. I don't think I do. Maybe though." I replied, smiling at Sam to let him know I'm not offended or alarmed.

"Anyone hungry?" Dean asked, standing up and stretching.

"Let me guess, for pie?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Dean.

"Yes, and pie." he smiled.

So, we all got pie, from the diner.

"Any news about the 'un-natural'?" I joked, looking at both my brothers.

They had a strange look about them. Their mouths were hanging open, and they were staring at me and my plate.

"What?" I asked, swallowing my last bite of pie.

I looked down at my plate. I had eaten a chocolate pie in less two minutes.

"Oh, right. You gonna finish those?" I asked, pointing at their half eaten pies.

"They'll get cold if you guys don't eat them." I said, sarcastically.

"Fine. Don't talk." I finished, walking back to the Impala.

* * *

"Ha! And you thought you loved pie!" I heard Sam laughing as they walked outside to the Impala together.

I was listening to Dean's music and singing along to Tainted Love by Soft Cell.

"Holy shit! Dean I love this stuff!" I yelled, over top of the music.

"What? Music?" he laughed.

"Yeah! Moo-sic!" I smiled.

"No, mue-zic." he corrected.

"Okay fine, but I like Moo-sic better." I continued.

 **DEAN'S POV**

She was like a Christmas present you got when you were a kid.

She had beautiful hair, just like Sam's it was a darker brown though.

She always had her hair down on her shoulders. It was cut to a wavy length and was parted to the side.

Her eyes were a greenish blue color. Bright and alive.

She had worn one of Sam's flannels today with skinny jeans Castiel had bought her weirdly. For a twelve year old everything somehow shrank into her size when she wore it.

She looked like dad. A lot like dad.

She had a heart like Sam's and a personality like mine.

We all loved her instantly. Even if I slapped her.

* * *

 **ALEC'S POV**

"Did you just write a poem about me?" I asked, looking at the sheet of paper Dean was writing on.

"No just a documentary about what you look like and who you are." he replied, blushing.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

I smirked, he was blushing.

Suddenly Castiel appeared.

"Cas!" I yelled, hugging him.

He slowly patted my back awkwardly.

"Did you miss me or something?" he questioned.

"Yes." I said, laughing.

"Why?" he continued.

I could feel my face getting hot. Was I blushing too? Why?

I let go of the hug and lay on the bed. I cuddled up next to Sam. He was having anther nightmare about Jessica, I could tell.

He shot up. Breathing hard.

"Sam?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah?" he said, placing an arm around my shoulders and laying back down.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I smiled, walking to Castiel who was sitting in the corner, staring out the window of the motel.

Sam and Dean were back asleep on separate beds.

"Hi." I said, sitting across from him.

He looked up at me.

"Hello." he smiled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"No, just bored." he continued.

"Bored?" I asked, realizing that I was an angel too.

"Cas, why am I not like a normal angel? Why do I have emotions and care about people and have a personality?" I asked

"You aren't really an angel. You are but, since you took a dead vessel, you get to pick your personality and act as you please. You are half human, Alecian." he explained.

"Why?" he continued again.

"Because I have this weird feeling when I'm around certain people. Or-um-you. It's like I get happier but nervous and I can't stop talking and looking back at them. Then my heart begins to beat really fast when they touch my hand or whatever. Cas are you even listening?" I ramble, looking at Castiel.

"Yes. You might be in love." he said.

"What's that?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't really know. Ask Sam or Dean." he answered.

I huffed and went back to lay beside Sam.

"Goodnight Cas. I love you. Whatever that means." I yawned, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I blinked and looked around me.

Castiel was gone again. So were the brothers.

And the Impala.

"Now what?" I asked myself, scratching my head.

That's when I noticed a note.

 _Dear Alec,_

 _Cas told me about you wanting to know about love._

 _I-we are going to be gone for a few days on a hunting trip._

 _Don't be scared, Cas will check on you from time to time._

 _We left you food._

 _-Sam and Dean W._

I started to cry. How could they leave me? Alone?

FOR A FEW DAYS!

At this point, I was practically drowned in my own tears.

I needed to pee. Why? I don't know.

When I came back from the bathroom, I was traumatized. Sam was right. Vessel angels do go through, It-that-must-not-be-named.

Castiel was standing at the door.

"C-Cas?" I said, grabbing a tissue and wiping my eyes.

"No." replied the man who I thought was Castiel.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, Harry Potter references and L.O.V.E also, possible kidnapper? Or just Sam and Dean?**


	3. In which Alec learns her healing stuffs

**CHAPTER TWO**

I wanted to scream, but I didn't, realizing it was Castiel just all beaten up and dirty.

"Why did you say no when I asked if you were Cas?" I said, taking him inside and sitting him down.

"What? I thought I said yes." he replied, looking at me confused.

"What happened to you?" I continued, sitting in the floor in front of him.

"Don't ask, you wouldn't understand." Castiel answered, looking at me in front of him.

"Wait right here, okay Cas? I'm going to help you." I commanded, walking to the bathroom and grabbing some supplies.

"Okay, so, let's clean you up." I commented, taking the wet cloth and wiping Castiel's face.

When his face was all clean I could heal the cuts.

"Now I'm going to try to heal you." I finished, looking at Castiel waiting for a protest.

"Do you think you can?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I guess, I'm an angel right?" I said, standing up.

I placed a hand over his face and thought about whatever it is I thought about. I can't remember.

Suddenly, my hand was sending a beautiful shade of yellow onto his face.

When I lifted my hand, all of his wounds were healed. All of them, just gone!

"Whoa." I breathed, looking at my hand.

"Good job." Castiel said, placing his hands on my tiny shoulders.

"Thank you." I smiled, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek.

I walked back into the bathroom, putting everything I thought I needed away.

When I came back out, Castiel was gone. I was officially alone.

* * *

"He'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry." I comforted myself, pacing the floor.

I was rapidly checking the windows for any sign of the Impala, but not even the sound of Dean's music could be heard.

I walked over to the couch, noticing I had cramps now.

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder..."

I placed a hand over my left side and thought.

"Come on." I began, getting frustrated.

"DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?!" called a familiar voice from in front of me.

"Cas...now's not a good time." I replied, squeezing my eyes shut from the pain and the need of concentration.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HEAL YOURSELF?! ARE YOU HURT?!" Castiel continued, getting closer to me.

"No, Cas, look...I'm a female and...well..." I trailed off, looking at Castiel's face noticing a hint of understanding.

"Oh, right, do you need anything?" he asked, his voice low and quiet.

"No, but can you heal me?" I begged, looking into his eyes.

"I can try, I guess." he said, placing a hand over my left side, and closing his eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Okay, well, I'm going to the store." I commented, getting up and pulling on one of the brother's jackets.

"Castiel, can you stay here?" I asked, looking back at him.

"But what if you get hurt?" he said, looking at me, too.

* * *

It turned out that I had Castiel fake being my dad.

We went to the store, myself grabbing pads and five Hershey bars.

Castiel held my hand the whole time we were there. I told him it would make him look, "like a dad should."

When we arrived home, I put everything I bought under my bed that I shared with Sam.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dean?" said a voice I didn't recognize.

"No, this is Alec. I'm their sister."

"What? Dean and Sam Winchester's sister? Is this a joke?" said the voice.

"No, this isn't a joke, sir. I'm Dean and Sam Winchester's sister. My name is Alecian Winchester and I live with them."

"Yeah, well this is their dad. John. Are they there with you?"

"No sir."

"Where are they?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes, I think I would."

"Okay, guess."

"On a hunting trip?"

"Yes."

"To?"

"Don't know sir."

"Great. Tell them I'll call back."

"Okay. They'll be gone for three days though."

"What?"

"Three days. Gone. Not a trace. For three whole days. And I'm only twelve!"

"I'll call their cell."

"Bye."

 **A/N**

 **So, second chapter. I decided to make a Castiel "moment" and add John. WOO!**


End file.
